Crimson Planet
"Welcome to Crimson Planet, a place which curses all who tread upon its soil, trapping them in an endless cycle of hell until they escape." - TrueOmega Crimson Planet is a 2.0/2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by TrueOmega and verified by rWooshi on May 19, 2018. It is extremely difficult, despite being very short for an Extreme Demon (roughly 1 minute 10 seconds, which is over three times shorter than Bloodlust) Crimson Planet is considered to be harder than Bloodlust, but a level named Zodiac, (now known to be hack-verified by Xander556), is considered harder, as it is over two minutes longer than Crimson Planet. When Zodiac was moved to the Legacy List due to an update, Crimson Planet became the #1 Demon for one day before Zodiac was reverted. It is currently #5 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Renevant (#6) and below Cognition (#4). History Crimson Planet was somewhat started in Update 2.0, when Terron entered Viprin's Creator Contest 7,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WykkAEA0Iz8 which was to decide the replacement for Manix648's part in Yatagarasu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w0RN76r0NM Terron's entry featured intense fast-paced gameplay with a lot of portal changes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVweOiuSM-o However, AbstractDark won the contest,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkXwFnGumD4 so Terron decided to use his part for a new hell-themed level - Crimson Planet. On February 27, 2017, Zimnior12 revealed his part in the level, which consisted of a combination of two of his styles.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3VlIOufszM On October 25, 2017, Metalface221 revealed his part in the level, which consisted of several fast-paced cube timings and a tight ship sequence.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtWvU-ZTg6s On January 11, 2018, rWooshi achieved a start position run of 36-100%. In the video description, he stated that it took him about an hour to get and is not as hard as Sonic Wave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-oovwfjTvU On January 12, 2018, YakobNugget uploaded a video showcasing his part in the level. It featured several tight and precise wave spaces.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ8n-Ur8MwU On April 22, 2018, rWooshi got a new record of 92%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYLfqDjBqlo Due to this, he harshly nerfed it out of rage but has now undone most of them. One month later on May 18, rWooshi finally verified Crimson Planet in 24,556 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=euMInLjyG6k&t=61s W.I.P. Gameplay * 0-14% (Nikrodox): '''The level begins with an incredibly difficult cube section that requires pixel-perfect timing. After a short ball and robot section, the level transitions into a very difficult ship sequence that requires a lot of skill. During the buildup to the drop, the player becomes a cube, and the part ends. * '''15-22% (TrueOmega): '''TrueOmega's part is almost entirely an insanely difficult triple speed wave segment that requires a ton of skill and maneuvering. It switches between sizes and gravity very frequently. The part ends with an easier cube section. * '''23-28% (EndLevel): '''EndLevel's part starts with a difficult ship sequence with some straight fly and ends with a very difficult UFO segment with a lot of jump orbs and portals in tight spaces that require lots of skill. * '''29-38% (YakobNugget): YakobNugget's part begins with a brief auto cube section and a short straight fly section. An extremely tight and difficult wave segment follows with moving spikes. The part ends with a very brief but tight spider after a brief ship section. * 39-43% (Dz3ser): Dz3ser's part begins with some extremely tight straight fly, followed by an extremely fast paced and tight wave section. The part ends with a difficult half-speed timing-based UFO segment. * 44-52% (Terron): Terron's part features some very fast-paced gameplay, with a cube section, a very tight wave part, another cube part, a very tight UFO segment, some straight fly, and a brief timing-based ball. The part ends with a half-speed robot segment. * 53-63% (AimTheSame): '''AimTheSame's part starts with a brief cube and robot part, followed by a tight ship sequence. After a tight and fast-paced wave segment, the part ends with a difficult tight UFO segment. * '''64-71% (Zimnior12): Zimnior12's part starts with a very fast-paced but dark spider segment, followed by a difficult timing-based UFO segment and cube section. A very tight and difficult wave segment with varying sizes and gravity is next, but is extremely difficult to see, with a dark background and block combination. * 72-83% (TrusTa + Metalface221): Their part begins with a very tight timing-based mini-cube section, followed by a brief UFO segment. After a tight ship sequence with lots of straight fly, the part ends with a fast-paced mini-cube section. * '84-100% (MrPPs): '''MrPPs's part begins with a mini cube section, followed by a short quadruple speed ship sequence with even more straight flying. After a very fast and tight wave section and spider segment, the part ends with some straight fly with many gravity portals. Text at the end displays "THE END". The level concludes with the credits featuring everyone who participated in the collaboration and the level name appearing right after. Records Trivia * The password for the level is 123456. * The level contains 91,998 objects. * Terron‘s part is his Yatagarasu Creator Contest entry. * rWooshi has buffed and nerfed the level numerous times. * On April 22, 2018, rWooshi suffered a 92% death right before the credits.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYLfqDjBqlo Due to this, he harshly nerfed it out of rage but has now undone most of them. * There is an Easter egg in the level which states "what can I say except you're welcome" which kills you at the end of the level. It is unknown what causes this to happen. It is a reference to the 2016 American film ''Moana. * MetaManZ has made really fast runs on this level. Within a week of release, he had managed to get some good runs like 36-100%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-dy33YQoC4 This caused rWooshi to think he had overestimated the difficulty of the level, but MetaManZ clarified that the level still was extremely difficult. * rWooshi has beaten the level twice, the second time in a higher quality.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIcMg2dRY3w * Aimthesame's old part in the level has become a meme all over Twitter, because of how bad it was. * There is an upcoming sequel called Scarlet Sirius.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oi_YJJ9hDM0 * The level was finally rated on May 9, 2019, almost a year after it was verified. * rWooshi is hosting a remake of this level, the name is rumored to be called "Vermillion Venture". But it still seems to be aiming to be top 5 instead of aiming for the top 1. * nSwish has been the first to complete the level legitimately on May 25, 2019.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRIg-cwaPE0 * Flaaroni made an April Fools' joke where he pretended to beat it on a copyable while no clipping it with him talking through the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLhnAHlrvpw * Mycrafted paused and accidentally exited out of the level after he passed the last part because he pressed the wrong key on his keyboard. He technically beat the level because it is not physically possible to die between the place in the level where this occurred and the very end of the level. However, due to Pointercrate regulations, the achievement stands invalid for the Official Demon list.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMMU6HlTiW0 Walkthrough References Category:Collaborations Category:2.1 levels Category:Hell-themed levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Top 150